He is the dancer
by ThaisBastos
Summary: A vida de Bella está uma confusão, uma confusão que se arrasta há anos. Durante um final de semana planejado pelas amigas para que ela relaxasse, seu mundo vira de 'cabeça para baixo' em sua visão, mas o que ela mal sabe é que na verdade seu mundo está sendo guiado para onde deveria estar e o guia tem um nome, Edward Cullen, the dancer.


**N/A: Twilight não me pertence e aqui Edward não morde, só se pedir.**

**Essa one shot faz parte do Projeto de One Shot Oculta. Você encontra o resto das fics participantes no profile www (ponto) fanfiction (ponto) net (barra) ~oneshotoculta.**

**Obrigada a minha beta Brunna que surtou, quis me matar (me fez rir) e melhor de tudo betou a fic lindamente bem, também a Giulia que também está participando da brincadeira e que me ajudou em relação a algumas partes da história e me aguentou surtando como a Dane também que aguentou o mesmo.**

** Enfim, espero que vocês gostem e boa leitura!**

* * *

E agora Bella estava sentada em uma luxuosa limusine em frente a grande e escultural Catedral Nacional de Washington, seu exterior causava suspiros de admiração em quem visse a imagem do local. Mesmo ela que já havia estado ali diversas vezes ainda se pegava admirando a obra arquitetônica. Apesar dos anos, ela conservava a memória da primeira vez que estivera ali, dezenove anos atrás quando ela tinha quatro anos Charlie a levou até lá pela primeira vez. Por mais que Bella fosse apenas uma criança, a memória era inquestionavelmente clara para ela. Bella sorriu com a lembrança e não evitou o sentimento de saudades de uma infância tranquila e sem complicações, bem diferente da sua atual realidade.

Nesse momento o fascínio que ela havia sentido naquela primeira vez que se deparou com a catedral mal se comparava a extensão do medo que ela sentia no momento. Ela não estava nervosa como a maioria das noivas, ela se sentia um paradoxo ambulante, tentando pesar os pesares, sem muito sucesso já que o desespero já havia tomado conta da sua mente há algum tempo. A boa vontade de Bella a dominou por um alguns segundos, ela apertou o belo buquê de rosas em suas mãos e respirou fundo disposta a tomar uma decisão consciente, algo que ela realmente nunca teve a chance de fazê-lo como achou que faria.

- Bella? Você ouviu alguma palavra do que eu disse?

Alice despertou-me de meus pensamentos.

Nós estávamos andando pelo belo jardim da casa dos meus pais, eles haviam feito questão que a festa do casamento ocorresse lá. _Casamento_. Deus, eu ainda não conseguia processar isso, daqui a duas semanas eu estaria casada com Michael Newton, nós estávamos noivos há exatos dois anos, bem, _isso_ era algo que eu pretendia adiar pelos próximos três anos, eu _pretendia_, mas uma semana atrás durante um jantar na casa dos meus pais eu fui pressionada a marcar uma data, eu me senti a ponto de sair correndo por aquela porta sem olhar para trás, naqueles dois anos eu tinha aperfeiçoado meu método de fugir das palavras _noivado_,_casamento_, _esposa_, e para ser sincera eles estavam ficando cada vez melhores, mas eu fui totalmente encurralada, me senti exatamente como um daqueles pequenos hamsters de laboratório, e aqui estou eu. A maioria das pessoas se perguntaria o porquê de eu estar fazendo isso, mas eu não conseguiria responder, não com a verdade.

- Bella! Onde você está com a sua mente?

- Hm, hã? Perdão, sobre o que nós estávamos falando? – eu havia escolhido Alice como madrinha do... Casamento. Qualquer pessoa parecia estar mais animada para_isso_ do que eu, mas definitivamente Alice a pessoa mais animada, talvez com uma leve concorrência com minha mãe. Ela estava amando organizar, planejar tudo. Ela estava planejando toda essa coisa como se fossemos para uma guerra, eu pensei em sugerir que ela colocasse algum dos guerreiros para me escoltar e garantir que eu não fuja, mas eu achei que poderia ser ótimo manter a possibilidade, então resolvi a manter ao meu alcance.

- _Nós_ estávamos? Bella, eu acho que estava mais para, sobre o que _eu_ estava falando. E caso ainda lhe interesse eu estava falando sobre a cor dos guardanapos.

- Oh e... hm... quais eram as opções? Quer saber, Ali, eu confio em você, escolha o que achar melhor. Além do mais, você tem um gosto bem melhor do que eu. – eu falei me sentando a sombra da minha casa da árvore.

Eu a ouvi suspirar e sentar-se ao meu lado enquanto eu brincava com a grama.

- Quer saber, porque nós não deixamos isso para lá por um momento? A casa da árvore parece bem, não?

Nós havíamos passado metade da nossa infância brincando naquela casa, eu tinha doces lembranças daquele tempo.

- Você lembra-se da primeira vez que eu vim aqui? – Alice perguntou.

- Oh, vamos lá, é claro que eu lembro. Se você não tivesse me ajudado eu teria ido direto ao chão.

Quando Alice e eu havíamos nos conhecido ambas tinham sete anos e eu estava presa na casa da árvore a ponto de cair indo de encontro ao não tão macio chão e ela apareceu e me salvou, assim se manteve alternadamente durante toda a nossas vidas, quando uma precisava a outra estava lá.

- Nada mudou muito, você continua sendo a mesma desastrada de sempre, afinal. – ela disse rindo.

- Okay, baixinha. – ela me deu um pequeno empurrão no braço.

- Bella, você não me parece muito bem. Você tem certeza sobre tudo isso de casamento? Quer dizer, você não está parecendo nenhum um pouco à vontade.

- É claro que sim. Eu só estou sendo um pouco bebê chorona, você sabe, eu não esperava por isso agora, mas está tudo ok.

- Tudo bem. – Alice disse mantendo o olhar no horizonte, eu a ouvi suspirar novamente.

Alice me conhecia como ninguém e ela parecia ser a única que percebia como eu não era a mais feliz das noivas, por mais que até um cego conseguisse perceber isso. Mas ela parecia reconhecer que a conversa não iria gerar algo produtivo sobre o assunto agora.

Eu senti uma ponta de culpa, não parecia justo que eu estivesse agindo daquela maneira, talvez eu realmente estivesse sendo muito egoísta com toda essa 'pirraça'. Minha melhor amiga estava se esforçando com os preparativos e tudo que eu faço é ficar divagando e fazendo cara feia. Michael era um cara realmente legal e eu sou apaixonada por ele, afinal...

- Então, eu tenho definitivamente algo para te animar. – Alice finalmente disse.

- E o que seria? – eu perguntei com um tom desconfiado.

- Hoje a noite todas nós vamos sair. – ela disse enquanto se levantava.

- Para onde? – eu franzi o cenho.

- É uma surpresa, Bella. – ela sorriu.

- Alice, eu conheço esse sorriso. O que você está aprontando?

- Apenas esteja pronta as oito, Bella. – ela se distanciou ainda sorrindo.

Bella entrou na mansão dos Swan para pegar a bolsa, este era um local imponente, de bom gosto, tudo cuidadosamente escolhido por sua mãe e algumas peças constantemente renovadas pela mesma. Ela se sentia ainda curiosa sobre o que Alice estaria aprontando, ela sabia que vindo da amiga ela poderia esperar realmente uma grande surpresa, desde pequena Alice tinha sido esse modelo de fadinha sapeca.

Ela sentiu o telefone vibrar, enquanto pegava a bolsa de cor pálida em cima do sofá. Havia o aviso de duas chamadas perdidas, ambas de Michael e era ele que ligava novamente. Bella apertou o botão verde e pressionou o pequeno aparelho contra a orelha.

- Bella? – ela ouviu Michael dizer em um tom quase preocupado do outro lado da linha.

- Michael! O que houve? – ela disse de forma doce, quase um milagre considerando o seu humor há cinco minutos. A verdade é que ela ainda se sentia culpada.

- Eu te liguei várias vezes...

- Duas.

- Sim, você...? – ele consentiu uma deixa para ela continuasse.

- Oh, desculpe, eu deixei minha bolsa no sofá enquanto conversava com Alice sobre alguns detalhes.

- Tudo bem, querida. Na verdade eu liguei para saber se você quer ir jantar comigo hoje à noite.

- Hm, sinto muito, aparentemente Alice tem uma _surpresa_ para mim hoje e ela quer que eu esteja pronta as oito.

- É claro, eu havia esquecido completamente. – Michael deslizou.

- Você havia esquecido? Então você sabe que _surpresa_ é essa? – ela entonou a palavra com suspeita.

- Na verdade eu não posso falar nada, desculpe.

Bella suspirou.

Ela havia percorrido o caminho até seu carro enquanto falava ao telefone ela pensou em se despedir de Renée, mas pensou que a mãe estaria tão ocupada com os seus novos projetos para o jardim que não perceberia.

- Quem mais sabe sobre essa tal surpresa que eu possa subornar?

Michael riu.

- Não se preocupe, é algo legal.

- Bem se você diz eu acredito. Hã, Michael eu vou ter que desligar agora. Eu te ligo depois, tudo bem? – ela disse enquanto entrava no carro.

- Tudo bem, apenas tenha cuidado Bella, a cidade anda um pouco mais perigosa do que de costume. – Bella estranhou que ele lhe dissesse aquilo, mas não perguntou nada e em seguida se despediram.

Michael bufou pesadamente quando estava certo que Bella não podia mais o ouvir e encarou a mesa devidamente organizada em pilhas segundo a importância, é claro, tudo preparado por sua secretária Lauren Mallory.

Ele levantou o olhar ao ouvir o barulho da porta de seu escritório ser lentamente aberta e se pôs de pé se posicionando em frente a sua mesa com os braços cruzados e um sorriso malicioso nos lábios com certeza de quem entrava.

Lauren tinha os cabelos loiros claros presos em um coque e usava uma roupa não tão justa quanto Michael gostaria de apreciar naquele momento, ela andava lentamente em direção a sua mesa com uma grande quantidade de papéis nos braços que Michael apenas acabou por perceber algum tempo depois.

- Você tem certeza que não poderá ir jantar hoje à noite? – Michael tentava fazer o seu melhor papel de _pobre garoto_.

- Mike, você sabe que eu tenho que entregar toda essa papelada revisada amanhã. – Lauren e Michael adoravam jogos, ela rebatia sua interpretação da melhor forma possível.

Ninguém chamava Michael de _Mike_ a não ser Lauren e ninguém sabia disso além dos dois, a maneira como Lauren pronunciou seu apelido pela primeira vez, detestado até então, o fez sentir que ela já tinha posse sobre ele.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – ele esboçou rendimento levantando os braços.

Lauren que ainda estava parada em meio à sala distante dele se aproximou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Vamos lá. – ela colocou a papelada sob a mesa e apoiou as mãos do peito dele.

– Você disse que _ela..._- Lauren hesitou entoando o desgosto na sua voz e sussurrou mais próximo da orelha dele. – Vai estar fora durante todo o final de semana, eu te recompensarei por hoje, meu Mike.

Ele sentia-se satisfeito pelo tom de posse que Lauren continuava a usar mesmo depois de três anos, uma atitude que desde o começo se diferia da de Bella.

Michael sorriu e o único pensamento que lhe passava pela cabeça naquele momento é que nunca havia valido tão apena passar uma noite sozinho para ser recompensado.

- Então eu devo ter direito a uma amostra grátis.

Lauren sorriu satisfeita sabendo que o seu método de barganha para com Michael sempre funcionaria.

- Alice?

- Shh, Bella.

- Alguém pode me contar, por favor, o que está acontecendo?

- Shh. – as duas disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Alice e Rosalie haviam chegado assustadoramente pontuais ao meu apartamento, o que só aumentou minha desconfiança.

- Você está sendo sequestrada, Isabella Swan. – o que pareceu apenas um flash para os meus olhos foi Rose me segurando e Alice transpassando uma venda sob os meus olhos, sem me dar nenhuma chance de qualquer reação.

- Por favor, Alice, será que não podemos deixar coisas bregas fora disso?

- Rose! Eu sempre quis falar isso, tudo bem? – ela disse e eu tinha certeza que ela estava fazendo um biquinho, Rose não tinha nenhuma chance contra isso.

- Tudo bem. – Rosalie cedeu, eu quase podia ver que ela estava rolando os olhos.

- Ei, será que eu alguém poderia fazer a gentileza de me explicar o que está acontecendo? – eu tateava o ar tentando tirar aquilo do meu rosto.

- Eu pensei que Ali já havia explicado tudo. – ela segurou minhas mãos.

- Como assim? Para onde vocês estão me levando? Espera, Rosalie, Alice, não!

E aqui estávamos nós em um táxi indo para sabe lá Deus e minhas adoráveis amigas onde. A venda estava me incomodando, porém não importa quantas fossem às vezes eu tentasse a tirar Alice ou Rosalie sempre me impediam, além disso, eu já havia tentado por um longo tempo persuadir uma das duas a me contar o nosso destino, é claro, nenhuma das tentativas chegou sequer perto de funcionar.

Um estrondoso barulho de turbinas me alertou.

- Nós estamos passando pelo aeroporto? – eu tentava ouvir com mais clareza os barulhos ao redor. Meu Deus, eu me sentia ridícula.

Eu ouvi Alice rir e eu podia falar com certeza que as duas estavam trocando risos e olhares de confidência.

- Ei, vocês duas, parem, eu... - fui interrompida pelo breve solavanco do táxi parando.

- Pode ficar calma, Bells, nós já chegamos, ao menos a nossa primeira parada. – Rosalie falou e eu senti uma mão facilmente desfazer o nó na venda. Meus olhos demoraram um pouco a se adaptar a luz e eu tive que piscar várias vezes seguidas para conseguir ver mais do que borrões.

Nós saímos do táxi e foi apenas aí que eu percebi o largo sorriso nos lábios de Rosalie e a excitação de Alice, ela batia palmas e parecia estar prestes a dar pulinhos de alegria.

Eu encarei a grande estrutura a minha frente e o barulho dos aviões decolando, nós estávamos em frente ao aeroporto de Washington, o por quê? Eu descobriria apenas horas depois, mal sabia eu o que vinha pela frente.

- Ok, agora eu quero explicações, por que estamos aqui? O que é tudo isso? O que vocês estão aprontando?

- Nós temos uma surpresa para você.

- Isso, como você parece estar a beira de um ataque de nervos nós resolvemos que você precisa de um final de semana longe de toda essa coisa de casamento.

- Um avião? Para onde? E como eu vou para outro lugar? Eu não fiz minhas malas ou peguei qualquer uma das minhas coisas, eu nem sequer estou com meu celular! – eu explodi.

- Você se refere as suas roupas dentro do porta malas? – Alice gesticulou calmamente para o motorista que tirava quatro grandes malas do táxi.

Alice sorriu agradecendo quando ele as colocou ao nosso lado.

- Quando vocês pegaram minhas coisas? – eu gaguejei.

- Foi fácil, Michael nos deu uma ajudinha, nada grande demais que fizesse você perceber a falta de algumas roupas.

- Ok, isso não vai acontecer, eu não posso, desculpa, não vai dar. – a hipótese soava cada vez mais insana, não havia chance disso acontecer.

- Bella, Alice e eu passamos dias planejando tudo isso, um pouco de diversão não vai te matar, a menos que você resolva pular de um penhasco com uma corda de bang jump arrebentada, mas nós vamos nos certificar de que isso não vai acontecer, eu prometo.

Aliada pelo discurso de Rosalie, Alice começou com a chantagem emocional, ela parecia estar a ponto de chorar. Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo.

Eu mordi o lábio enquanto pensava e agradeci mentalmente pelo fato de estar usando um jeans e tênis confortáveis. Suspirei pesadamente.

- Tudo bem, eu me rendo. Eu só quero que alguém me lembre de matar o Michael por não me contar nada sobre isso.

Nós esperamos por alguns minutos na sala de embarque, eu tinha certeza que Alice havia cronometrado o tempo que elas levariam para me convencer, não estávamos nenhum segundo atrasadas.

O voo foi rápido e confortável, finalmente eu soube que estávamos indo a Seattle ficar durante todo o final de semana, é claro eu ainda não havia sido informada nenhum dos programas do final de semana, eu havia desistido de questionar quais seriam estes na segunda vez em que eu recebi um sorriso sapeca de Alice.

Eu observei Rosalie durante toda a viagem, ela estava pensativa, não fez nenhum comentário mesmo quando Alice começou a falar descontroladamente sobre um desfile que aconteceria no próximo mês, que por um acaso eu havia ouvido as duas falarem sobre este há duas semanas, e que ela havia conseguido os assentos da frente, o que era especialmente estranho.

Eu havia conhecido Rosalie no ensino médio, até hoje eu me pergunto como exatamente nós nos conectamos, certo dia ela simplesmente sentou-se a nossa mesa e duas aulas depois nós estávamos à vontade ao lado uma das outras como se nos conhecêssemos durante uma vida inteira, foi como se ela tivesse decidido que nós seriamos amigas. Rose não era exatamente do tipo que deixava passar um comentário. Peguei-me preocupada com ela.

O aeroporto de Seattle estava relativamente vazio, tomamos um táxi novamente e fomos direto ao hotel, estávamos todas cansadas, o hotel era lindo, era a primeira vez que eu me hospedava neste. O hall era brilhante, iluminado, o teto em conjunto com as paredes tinham cores leves e contrastantes, poltronas espalhadas em locais estratégicos, havia um bar e um restaurante um pouco mais afastado, fomos direto a recepção.

Alice pegava as chaves do nosso quartos e confirmava nossa reserva com uma garota chamada Heidi, enquanto eu e Rosalie esperávamos por perto.

- Rose? – eu murmurei.

Ela ainda parecia distraída, concentrada em outro mundo.

- Oi, Bells. – ela se aproximou.

- Está tudo bem?

Ela pareceu um pouco surpresa.

- Hã, sim, é claro, tudo bem, eu só estou um pouco cansada e sonolenta, só isso. – ela foi rápida.

- Você tem certeza?

Ela me deu um sorriso amarelo confirmando que estava tudo bem, mesmo que eu ainda não conseguisse acreditar.

- Meninas? – Alice nos chamou.

Alice nos entregou as chaves do nosso quarto, como nenhuma das três traria ninguém para os quartos concordamos que as três ficariam no mesmo quarto, Alice era completamente apaixonada por seu namorado Jasper, Rose havia se casado há um ano com Emmett, seu namorado desde o colegial e eu... Bem a ideia que eu fosse fazer isso chegava a ser ridícula.

A suíte era espaçosa com três camas uma ao lado da outra, dois abajures ao lado e uma grande janela ao lado da terceira cama e uma TV de plasma a frente..Não demorou muito para que as três desmaiassem nas camas, Rosalie havia ficado com a cama mais próxima da porta, Ali com a do meio e eu com a mais próxima à janela.

Adormeci me assegurando que eu iria me divertir nessa viagem e me sentindo sortuda por ter as duas melhores amigas que qualquer pessoa poderia desejar.

(...)

- Bella, vamos lá, acorda! – eu despertei assustada com Alice falando e involuntariamente levantei-me colidindo com a cabeça dela no meio do caminho.

- Ouch! – ela reclamou enquanto esfregava a testa e sentava-se na ponta da cama.

- Alice! – eu exclamei sentindo uma dor aguda na testa.

- Vocês estão bem? – Rose saiu do banheiro escovando os cabelos.

Eu e Alice nós olhamos e a situação era cômica demais para que nós não caíssemos nos riso e foi o que fizemos.

- É oficial, vocês duas são loucas. – ela disse nos fazendo rir cada vez mais e voltando para o banheiro sorrindo.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou.

- Sim, eu espero que você não fique desapontada, mas não acho que vamos precisar visitar o hospital de Seattle. – eu brinquei enquanto jogava o travesseiro nela.

- Ótimo, porque hoje temos um longo passeio pelo Pioneer Square.

- Isso soa bom, vocês já tomaram café? – eu perguntei.

- Não, estávamos esperando você, dorminhoca. – ouvimos a voz de Rose ainda no banheiro, provavelmente se maquiando dessa vez.

- Bem, então vamos lá. – eu levantei da cama.

Após eu ter feito minha higiene matinal tomamos café da manhã rindo e falando sobre banalidades.

- Eu vou pegar a minha bolsa, já volto. – Alice a observou se afastar como se estivesse se certificando de que ela não poderia nos ouvir.

- Bella, eu estou ficando louca ou Rose anda estranha?

Eu franzi o cenho.

- Não, eu não acho é dessa vez que você está ficando louca, Alice. Eu perguntei a ela ontem a noite se estava tudo bem, ela não me convenceu muito.

- Você acha que pode ser algum problema com o Emmett?

- Eu não sei, mas eles me pareciam bem da última vez que eu os vi juntos.

Alice ficou pensativa e quando Rose estava se aproximando ela murmurou.

- Uma hora dessas a gente vai descobrir.

- Então, prontas?

- É claro, vamos lá.

Apesar de ter ido a Seattle algumas vezes durante a adolescência eu nunca havia a visto dessa maneira, Pioneer Square é um bairro lindo, as árvores de alguma forma me traziam um ar familiar, lembranças de Forks me inundaram. Placas indicavam os locais restaurados depois do incêndio de 1889, era incrível como alguns permaneciam firmes em sua essência.

Encontramos algumas pequenas e aconchegantes lojas cujo passamos um longo tempo, Alice achou uma loja que ela fez questão de classificar como encantadoramente clássica e Rose passou um longo tempo em uma loja de antiguidades. Pouco depois de almoçarmos em um ótimo restaurante com mesas ao ar livre acabamos por encontrar uma livraria em que honestamente eu poderia ficar a tarde inteira.

Felizmente o tempo estava ao nosso favor, o dia estava ensolarado, então decidimos ir até o Smith Tower, já que a localização ficava no coração de Pioneer Square. Alice passou grande parte do tempo perguntando como alguém poderia viver no topo do prédio, um simpático apartamento no topo da torre, até o momento em que ela viu as fotos e passou mais algum tempo perguntando se o dono não gostaria de se livrar do apartamento. Foi um pouco difícil para Rose e para mim a tirarmos de lá antes que ela falasse com o guarda, como ela pretendia.

- Mas vocês viram as fotos daquele lugar? É tão lindo!

Alice ainda falava sobre o tal apartamento enquanto andávamos em direção ao Occidental Park, à verdade é que eu não poderia a culpar, Seattle é definitivamente uma cidade charmosa.

- Alguém me explica por que eu ainda não vivo aqui, por favor?

- Por que você não consegue viver sem a gente por perto? – Alice falou.

- É eu acho que deve ser isso. – eu falei embarcando na linha de raciocínio dela.

- Talvez você convença Michael a comprar uma casa aqui, sabe um lugar quieto para descansar. – Rose falou enquanto andávamos pela calçada. Havia algumas vitrines de lojas que ofereciam cada produto totalmente diferente do ao lado.

- É, talvez.

Seattle me parecia um lugar ótimo para se viver talvez eu comprasse uma casa em um bairro calmo, talvez depois do casamento nós viéssemos aqui algumas vezes e se Michael gostasse nós dois pudéssemos comprar uma casa juntos, quem sabe...

Alice e Rose conversavam sobre algumas roupas que haviam visto e comprado, e pessoas que haviam visto, quando chegamos ao Occidental Park.

- Alguém quer um café? Aquela cafeteria do outro lado está me parecendo bem simpática. – eu perguntei casualmente sentindo meu estômago reclamar.

As duas aceitaram rapidamente e fizeram seus pedidos.

O parque estava razoavelmente cheio, algumas pessoas apressadas passando, outras sentadas sozinhas, alguns casais apaixonados... Eu sorri involuntariamente ao ver um casal de mãos dadas sentados em um dos bancos, o garoto parecia ter quinze ou dezesseis como também a garota, ambos muito tímidos, a garota estava corando e o garoto sorrindo.

Eu desviei o olhar do casal, porém quando eu olhei para frente já era tarde demais e logo eu estava no chão, muito bem Bella, segunda vez no dia, provavelmente quando eu chegar em casa me perguntarão se eu andei praticando algum tipo de luta.

Uma mão se estendia a mim enquanto eu estava no chão, meu cérebro demorou um pouco para perceber, o cara em que eu havia esbarrado.

- Perdão eu estava distraída.

Eu me apoiei na mão dele para me levantar e elevei o olhar até seu rosto.

- Tudo bem, eu estava distraído também, foi minha culpa. – a voz dele era suave e rouca.

Lindos olhos verdes me encaravam, ele sorriu torto, talvez eu tenha esquecido o que estava pensando. Eu estava o olhando há menos de um minuto e já sabia que aquele era o homem mais lindo que eu já havia visto durante toda minha vida.

Eu olhei para a mão dele que ainda segurava a minha, eu senti uma sensação estranha e engraçada percorrer minha mão.

- Você está bem? – ele franzia o cenho confuso, talvez tivesse sentido o mesmo que eu senti. Ele percebeu que ainda segurava minha mão, então a soltou parecendo um pouco embaraçado.

- Sim, sim, eu estou. Obrigada. – eu tentava tirar a poeira da minha roupa.

- Eu sou Edward, Edward Cullen. – ele estendeu a mão.

- Bella Swan. – senti a sensação anterior de novo, mas dessa vez eu a soltei rapidamente.

- Foi um prazer, Bella. – eu senti os cabelos da minha nuca se arrepiarem.

- Igualmente, Edward. – eu falei corando temendo que ele tivesse percebido minha reação.

Eu sai pela esquerda chacoalhando minha cabeça tentando entender o que havia ocorrido. Olhei por cima do ombro para observar ele ainda parado parecendo igualmente confuso, ele sorria. Eu me obriguei a continuar andando até o café.

Eu continuei me sentindo louca enquanto andava de volta já com os cafés de Alice e Rose em mãos. Qual é o meu problema?

- Bella? Você está bem? – Alice perguntou enquanto eu passava os cafés para a mão dela e me sentava ao lado das duas me sentindo um pouco desconfortável.

- Sim, eu só esbarrei em um cara quando estava indo comprar os cafés, mas eu estou ok.

- Oh, não vai dizer que foi aquele cara bonito que passou com um casaco azul?

- Sim, quer dizer, é, ele estava com um casaco azul. – eu deslizei.

- Hm, Ali, parece que alguém estava flertando.

- Oh Bella. – Alice riu.

- O que? Não, é claro que não. Eu estou noiva alguém lembra?

- Tudo bem, Bells, a gente promete não contar a ninguém. – Alice deu pequenos toques no meu ombro.

- Ótimo, era só o que me faltava. – as duas riram.

- Ok está tudo ótimo, mas eu acho melhor nós voltarmos para o hotel e descansarmos um pouco, afinal à noite nós temos mais um lugar para ir.

- Me deixa adivinhar, mais uma surpresa? – eu disse rendida.

- Ainda bem que você aprende rápido, Bella.

Havia se passado algumas horas desde que Rosalie, Bella e Alice haviam estado no Pioneer Square, elas haviam estado descansando e assistindo filmes na TV durante o resto da tarde, mas agora o seu táxi parava na frente de um local aparentemente misterioso. Não havia letreiro, ou placa, na frente do local, apenas um homem alto em frente à porta. Enquanto elas saiam do táxi observaram uma garota entrar, Bella não fazia ideia exatamente de onde estava muito menos do que iria acontecer nessa noite.

- Aqui estamos. – Rosalie sorriu e foi até o segurança, dois minutos depois as três estava entrando no tal local.

Logo na entrada Bella percebeu que era um clube, havia um bar e homens e mulheres por todo o local e todos pareciam esperar algo surgir no palco. Bella ficou feliz, porque aparentemente as amigas pareciam ter pegado leve.

- Nossa mesa está ali. – Alice apontou para um local perto do palco onde ficavam a únicas quatro mesas do andar inferior.

O clube era bem diferente de todos os lugares que Bella já havia estado à maioria das mesas ficava no segundo andar com uma bela vista para o palco em uma estrutura que se retraia até a entrada se limitando apenas em cobri-la. Onde supostamente deveria haver mais mesas existia um enorme espaço que ninguém parecia se atrever a ocupar, não ainda. Bella tinha a sensação de que a noite ainda não havia começado para eles.

- Decidiram o que vão beber? – Alice perguntou.

- Eu não acho uma boa ideia que eu beba.

- Bella, nós estamos aqui para relaxar lembra? Principalmente você, vamos lá se divirta.

Bella começou a ponderar as palavras de Alice, se divertir um pouco não faria mal a ninguém, afinal elas estavam ali para isso.

- Tudo bem, eu fico com vodka, então.

- Ow, para quem não ia tomar nada... – Rose riu.

- E você Rose?

- Um suco cairia bem.

- Sem álcool? – Bella franziu o cenho.

- É, eu acho que alguém tem que ficar responsável por vocês duas.

Bella e Alice olharam uma para outra ao mesmo tempo e compartilharam pensamentos idênticos, _'Eu disse'_.

- Tudo bem. – Alice disse em um tom desconfiado. – Eu já volto.

Bella arqueou a sobrancelha para Rosalie esperando que ela contasse a verdade.

- O que? – Rosalie tentando soar inocente.

Bella pensou em insistir para que Rosalie falasse algo, mas ela teve a certeza de que a amiga não falaria sobre o assunto, não agora.

- Tudo bem, essa apresentação vai demorar muito a começar?

- Talvez, mas nós não estamos aqui só por causa da apresentação, vamos nos divertir, jogar papo fora, beber, ok?

Bella assentiu, fazia algum tempo que elas não conseguiam ficar tanto tempo assim sozinhas e se divertirem, ela iria se entregar a diversão hoje.

- Nós deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes, fazer viagens e isso tudo. É ótimo estar aqui com vocês. – Bella decidiu abrir o coração, ou ao menos em relação a essa viagem.

- Eu também acho, principalmente quando se têm amigas que precisam relaxar. – Rosalie sorriu para a amiga.

- Oh, eu meio que conheço a sensação.

Rosalie entendeu a indireta, mas antes que ela pudesse falar algo Alice chegou.

- Ok, o que eu perdi? – ela colocou as bebidas em cima da mesa.

- Nada, estávamos falando sobre alguns acontecimentos antigos.

- Como, por exemplo? – Alice perguntou enquanto bebericava o seu drink.

- Como, por exemplo, a vez em que a Rose ficou tão bêbada que quis fazer um streap tease no meio da festa.

Todas riram.

Vinte minutos depois as três ainda estavam lembrando fatos engraçados do passado, Bella e Alice já estavam bem alegres e Rosalie não se cansava de rir.

Havia uma grande conversação por todo lugar até que as luzes foram diminuindo gradativamente e o silêncio foi pairando pelo local.

watch?v=3EI8rRvvQA8

Uma música começou a tocar, todos os olhares se voltaram para o palco, uma mulher loira usando um coque deslizava pela lateral do palco em um vestido azul marinho escuro abaixo do joelho, ela dançava majestosamente com o olhar fixo na outra ponta do palco, em um movimento só ela arrancou a saia que se confundia com o vestido antes que ela o arrancasse.

Lentamente outra figura aparecia como se estivesse sendo puxado pelo olhar e movimentos da mulher loira, um homem de estatura média, em um colete preto, calça de mesma cor e uma blusa listrada em tons mais claros aparecia, ele usava um chapéu que deixava seu rosto nas sombras. Os dois se encaravam de forma sensual, como duas feras rodeando a outra, prontos para atacar, ela lentamente tocou o peito dele e os dois se afastaram abruptamente, o homem jogou o chapéu no canto do palco por onde ele havia entrado, seu cabelo estava para trás e uma pequena mecha ainda caia por seu rosto. À medida que ele se movimentava Bella piscava com medo de que estivesse tendo alucinações, ela parou de respirar quando perceberá quem estava naquele palco... Edward Cullen.

Quando Bella piscou mais vezes se certificando de que estava vendo tudo claramente, Edward e a mulher loira já estavam a dançar juntos, ela tinha a coxa transpassada pela perna dele, ela se inclinou para trás, ele se inclinou para frente em direção ao pescoço dela os dois se retraíram ao mesmo tempo como uma explosão, nem por um segundo eles deixavam de se olharem.

Os movimentos eram rápidos e Bella não conhecia nem meio por cento deles, mas os seus olhos e o seu corpo reagiam à sensualidade da dança, principalmente pelo fato de quem estar dançando era Edward. Ela observava os dois percorrem o palco dançando, quase acrobáticos, entrelaçando as pernas e logo depois ele a girando. Os dois se separam novamente, a dança parecia algo magnético, mesmo que os dois se separassem ainda permaneciam na orbita do outro, como um satélite girando em torno do seu planeta.

A plateia parecia hipnotizada, poucas pessoas ousavam piscar por muito tempo temendo perder qualquer parte do espetáculo. Bella mal pode notar os próximos passos tendo a tamanha precisão e rapidez dos mesmos, a mulher loira se lançou nos braços de Edward, com uma perna em direção ao horizonte, como se ele estivesse pronto para lançá-la, ele entrelaçou nela e a música acabou com os dois olhando para o chão em direções opostas, embora com seus corpos colados.

Todos pareciam em estado de êxtase aplaudindo intensamente, Edward e a mulher loira deram as mãos e desceram as escadas a sua frente se distanciando com os olhares percorrendo a pequena multidão que havia se formado ali, então mais dançarinos entraram ao fundo e pessoas saiam de suas mesas para o espaço não tão mais vazio em frente ao palco. Os olhos de Edward caíram direto sob Bella que ainda se sentia atordoada, ele andou de forma tão deslumbroso até ela como Bella nunca tinha visto homem igual o fazer. Ela sabia que ele a conhecerá. E da mesma forma como o tinha feito mais cedo estendeu a sua mão em convite. Bella pensou em protestar, falar sobre seu péssimo histórico em relação a qualquer tipo de dança, mas não o fez, parecia que o mundo a sua volta havia escurecido e tudo que importava era quem estava a sua frente, Edward, em parte por causa da bebida, em parte por sua resignação a se entregar hoje, ela se deixou levar. Enquanto os dois se distanciavam em direção ao centro do salão Alice e Rosalie olharam uma para a outra, boquiabertas.

Edward não olhava para ela como se fosse à próxima presa, mas se ele o fizesse Bella sentia que não ligaria, ela ansiava por isso, mesmo que não estivesse consciente sobre tal fato. Ele olhava para ela com doçura, sorrindo, e foi só quando eles pararam no meio do salão que Bella despertou, em parte, de seus devaneios.

- Eu não sei dançar, eu, eu... – ela gaguejou.

- É para isso que eu estou aqui, Bella. – ele disse em meio a um sorriso.

Então ele começou a conduzi-la de forma magnificente, obviamente respeitando suas limitações. Ele segurou suas mãos e afastou seus corpos, girando-a em seguida e deixando de forma natural suas costas se colarem ao peito dele, ela sentiu cada pelo do seu corpo se eriçar. Bella limpou a garganta e eles voltaram a ficar frente a frente em um dança mais simples.

- Então, você anda-me _stalkeando_?

Ela sorriu corando.

- Pode apostar que não. A propósito o show foi ótimo.

Dessa vez ele sorriu.

- Obrigado. Conhecendo a cidade?

- É, pode se dizer que sim. Relaxando dos problemas.

A música foi se tornando mais lenta e Edward olhou para Bella esperando uma confirmação de que eles poderiam continuar a dançar, ela entendeu o recado e assentiu.

- Se divertindo até agora?

- É uma linda cidade. Você nasceu aqui?

- Não, mas vim morar aqui quando era bem pequeno, nasci em Forks.

- Forks? Eu nasci em Forks.

- Uau, isso está começando a ficar estranho. – ele disse e ela riu.

Edward viu Tanya o encarando, ele reconhecia o sinal, ele estava há muito tempo dançando com a mesma pessoa. Ela estava o alertando antes que outros o fizessem.

A música foi cortada ao meio e outra foi iniciada, Edward se afastou de Bella.

- Eu acho melhor ir... Ensinar a outras pessoas. – ele disse gentilmente.

- Tudo bem. – ela forçou um sorriso. – Foi um prazer, de novo.

Bella estendeu a mão e ele a apertou.

- O prazer foi todo meu. – Edward brincou fazendo uma reverência.

Bella se virou indo em direção à sua mesa um pouco menos confusa do que quando ela saiu dali. Alice e Rosalie não estavam lá, provavelmente estavam dançando, ela pensou. Bella pensou por um segundo se as amigas haviam ficado preocupadas com ela, mas logo descartou tala possibilidade. Ela sentou-se e esperou por cinco minutos, então se dirigiu ao bar.

Uma hora depois Bella não lembrava mais qual havia sido a terceira bebida que havia tomado, havia limão, algo forte que aparentemente era água, mas depois ela descobriu ser vodka, talvez alguma coisa doce. O mundo parecia girar se ela andasse muito rápido, ela queria ir para casa, mas estava bêbada demais para achar Rosalie e Alice novamente. Ela saiu andando com a mente confusa, não sabia onde havia deixado o telefone, ou a bolsa, ela sentiu um nó na garganta e foi quando ela esbarrou em Edward. Ele segurou sua cintura antes que ela caísse.

- Bella? Você está bem? – ele falou observando o fato de que ela não conseguia se manter de pé.

- Você estava muito bem hoje, Edward. – ela disse em meio a risos.

- É você não está bem. Bella me ouve. – ele segurou o rosto dela. Ela se sentiu tonta ao olhar dentro dos olhos dele, mas dessa vez não era a bebida que fazia qualquer efeito. – Bella, você estava com suas amigas, certo? Onde elas estão?

- Eu não sei, eu não sei. – ela disse soando mais sobrea.

- Ok, você lembra o nome do seu hotel? – ele perguntou ainda olhando dentro dos olhos dela.

- Sim, é claro, eu posso pegar um táxi, é. – ela se desiquilibrou um pouco.

- Desse jeito? Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia, Bella. – Edward se sentia um pouco bobo por estar se sentindo tão protetor em relação a aquela menina de olhos cor de chocolate que ele havia esbarrado pela tarde, mas de alguma forma ele não conseguia evitar. – Eu te levo para casa.

- Não, você não precisa.

- Tudo bem, eu já estava indo para casa, não custa nada te deixar no seu hotel. – ele segurou firme a mão de Bella por precaução.

Edward a guiava e abria caminho por meio da multidão que transitavam conversando, dançando, levando bebidas enquanto Bella sentia o efeito paradoxal da bebida agir sob ela.

- Nós deveríamos tomar mais um drink.

- Eu acho que você já bebeu um pouquinho demais, Bella.

- O que? – ela encarou a própria mão. – É por causa disso?

Ela gesticulou tirando o anel da mão esquerda.

Edward hesitou. O motivo pelo qual ele não iria tomar 'mais um drink' com ela era obvio, mas sua pergunta trouxe a tona o pensamento. Enquanto os dois dançavam ele havia tomado pela primeira vez consciência da aliança de noivado na mão direita de Bella, ele havia se sentido incomodado com o fato e isso o mergulhou em tamanha confusão com si mesmo.

- Bella, é melhor nós irmos.

Edward seguiu em frente sem olhar para a expressão de birra que Bella fazia.

Os dois continuaram até finalmente chegarem até a porta onde o mesmo segurança acenou com a cabeça e sorriu para Edward após franzir o cenho ao ver Bella claramente bêbada ao lado dele.

Logo eles estavam próximos ao carro de Edward, um Volvo prata, Edward observou o olhar confuso de Bella e chacoalhou a cabeça pensando que era essa um dos motivos por ter recusado o presente do pai diversas vezes.

O estacionamento estava cintilado apenas por uma fraca iluminação, uma corrente forte de vento fez com que Bella se arrepiasse.

- Aqui está. – Edward abriu a porta do passageiro para que Bella entrasse. Ela continuou com uma expressão irritada o que o fez sorrir. Ela bufou e enquanto entrava no carro apoiou o pé desigualmente perdendo o equilíbrio, rapidamente e agindo por instinto ela segurou em Edward tentando se apoiar, os dois acabaram por deslizar juntos em direção ao banco. Bella estava com as costas no banco do motorista enquanto Edward tinha uma pequena parte como apoio, Bella riu e Edward a seguiu. Ele tentou levantar-se, mas acabou batendo a cabeça no volante, Bella riu mais uma vez, enquanto ele esfregava a cabeça e fazia caretas propositalmente para que ela risse.

Bella olhava para o rosto de Edward enquanto ria, ela sentiu o mundo ficar lento enquanto ela só conseguia se focar no riso dele e repentinamente a graça dos dois terem caído juntos no banco ou dele batendo a cabeça no volante não importava mais e o que restava a Bella ela o fez, tão rápido quanto parou de rir ela o beijou.

Bella surpreendeu a Edward tanto quanto a ela mesma, por três segundos não houve sequer um movimento apenas os lábios de ambos imóveis tocando um ao outro. Bella parecia estar próxima a começar a sua sessão particular de arrependimento do ato impulsivo quando como uma faísca que houvera se transformado em labaredas os dois começaram a se beijar novamente.

O carro era particularmente desconfortável para o que Bella e Edward realizavam, mas enquanto eles se beijavam e Edward sorria em meio aos beijos eles mal percebiam que havia um mundo lá fora.

As mãos de Bella tocavam a pele de Edward por debaixo da blusa, ele começou a despir a blusa dela, enquanto ela segurava na cintura dele sentindo a ereção contra dele contra o jeans dela. Bella olhou para o banco traseiro e já sem blusa levantou-se indo até ele, Edward foi logo atrás dela, ele sorriu e delicadamente pôs a mão no rosto dela, Bella se sentiu algo diferente com o toque, então se pensar em mais nada o puxou para ela.

A dor na minha cabeça provavelmente poderia se assemelhar ao que uma bola de futebol sentiria se não fosse bruta. Chorar até dormir provavelmente não havia ajudado muito. Eu ouvia Rosalie e Alice sussurrarem sentadas na cama de Rosalie, enquanto eu fingia ainda dormir. Para constar, sussurravam sobre mim, não que eu pudesse as culpar tomando em conta tudo o que houve.

- Você não conseguiu falar nada mesmo com ela quando você a achou? – ouvi Alice dizer.

Ao que parecia e eu vagamente conseguia lembrar as duas haviam se dividido para me procurar, acabei esbarrando em Rosalie depois de tudo.

- Não, ela ficou da mesma maneira como no táxi, completamente muda, como o resto da noite.

- Rose, ela estava bêbada, você acha que...?

- Honestamente, eu não sei. – elas achavam que eu era a vítima, provavelmente que algum cara havia me embebedado, é isso, eu sou uma pessoa terrível.

A culpa já presente se intensificou, senti como se eu tivesse sido acertada por um bastão de basebol seguidas vezes. Logo lágrimas teimosas rolavam pelo meu rosto. Eu havia quebrado a confiança de tantas pessoas e nem ao menos conseguia dizer o porquê, eu me odiei cada vez mais.

- Bella? Você está acordada? – Rosalie disse.

Eu abri os olhos tendo a visão embaçada pelas grossas lágrimas.

- Sim. – uma voz embargada saiu, eu xinguei mentalmente.

- Você está chorando? – Alice falou sentando no lado da cama para qual eu estava virada, Rosalie sentou do outro lado.

- Não.

- Então a voz embargada, o rosto vermelho, as lágrimas e o fato de você estar tentando disfarçar sem sucesso algum é tudo produto da minha imaginação?

- Talvez.

- Bella, por que você não conta o que houve? Nós estamos preocupadas.

- Eu estou bem, eu juro.

As duas se olharam por cima do meu ombro sabendo que não iriam conseguir tirar nada de mim... De novo.

E sem mais nenhuma palavra Alice e Rosalie deitaram-se ao meu lado na apertada cama de solteiro, eu provavelmente poderia me deixar levar pela culpa de novo, mas tomei a decisão de aceitar o apoio, mesmo que elas não soubessem o que eu tinha feito. Ali ficamos por um longo tempo, eu acabei por cair no sono de novo como Alice e Rosalie também.

O almoço foi tranquilo, enfim preferimos almoçar no quarto, depois de muita insistência e uma longa argumentação as duas conseguiram com que eu parasse de dizer que elas deveriam sair, assistimos a três filmes de terror, por uma tarde com muitos gritos de medo, muitas risadas, eu pude esquecer-me de tudo. Infelizmente aquela tarde não durou para sempre, pegamos o voo no fim da tarde e durante todo ele eu estive pensando sobre o que eu havia feito, eu contaria a Michael? Ou esconderia a verdade e fingiria que nada havia acontecido? Nenhuma das duas opções soava muito fácil. Eu estava convivendo com a consciência pesada por apenas um dia e eu já sentia como se eu estivesse constantemente em Last name da Carrie Underwood. Uma constante vergonha de mim mesma como eu nunca havia sentido antes. Quando o avião pousou eu há havia tomado uma decisão e eu não daria para trás agora.

Eu devidamente agradeci a Alice e Rosalie pelo maravilhoso final de semana, por sorte aparentemente as duas haviam concluído que eu estava culpada por ter bebido demais e me perdido por ai. Infelizmente a viagem para relaxar havia se transformara em mais uma preocupação em minha mente.

Respirei fundo e disquei o número de Michael enquanto esperava o elevador, o telefone chamou várias vezes e caiu na caixa de mensagens.

- Oi, sou eu, bem, eu estou em casa, acho que você deve ter tido um final de semana cheio trabalhando, mas hm, eu preciso mesmo falar com você, então assim que receber essa mensagem me liga, ok?

As portas do elevador abriram-se, o ascensorista era um senhor de olhos bondosos e cabelos brancos, ele deu-me um sorriso simpático e eu tentei retribuir mesmo que o que realmente tenha saído tenha sido um sorriso desanimado.

- Oitavo, por favor.

Ele assentiu e apertou um dos botões no painel.

Eu me sentia esgotada bem mais mentalmente do que fisicamente, mas sem duvida alguma minha cama seria capaz de me ajudar com os dois e talvez Michael ligasse antes que eu pegasse no sono, se eu pudesse o ver hoje talvez fosse mais fácil.

Um estalido foi emitido quando o elevador alcançou meu andar, o ascensorista me lançou um olhar piedoso. Ao que parecia não era só meu estado de espírito que estava ruim.

Segui para fora do elevador até a porta, parecia que haviam se passado milênios desde a última vez que eu estivera em casa. Destranquei a porta e entrei puxando minha mala.

Definitivamente algo estranho, as luzes estavam ligadas...

- Hmm, olá.

- Michael? O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele estava sorrindo largamente com uma garrafa de vinho na mão.

- Uau, é assim que você recebe o seu noivo que tentou te surpreender? – Michael se aproximou e me beijou, o que por alguma razão me deixou sem nenhuma reação o que foi algo diferente do que aconteceu... Eu interrompi o pensamento e sorri interrompendo também o beijo. – O que houve? – ele franziu o cenho.

- Nada, hm, eu liguei para você há poucos minutos atrás e você está aqui, é engraçado. – uma boa mentira, tudo bem, uma mentira nem tão boa assim inventada na hora no capricho.

Mente cansada, mas isso definitivamente não ficaria para outro dia.

- Ah, na verdade eu não estou com meu celular aqui, eu acho que o esqueci em casa. – ele falou rápido, sorrindo de forma desconfortável.

- Tudo bem. – larguei a mala.

Eu não fazia ideia como iria fazer isso.

- Então, eu preciso conversar com você e eu vou dizer isso bem rápido antes que eu perca toda a mínima coragem que eu tenho conservado para te contar e primeiro eu quero dizer que eu realmente sinto muito, mesmo. Na viagem aconteceu algo... – eu engoli seco tentando não ficar atenta as reações de Michael. – Eu beijei outro cara, eu estava bêbada e foi algo que eu realmente não queria fazer e eu não sei porque eu o fiz...

Eu esperava por uma explosão da parte dele, eu estava pronta para gritos, uma longa conversa ou lágrimas ou de repente tudo junto, mas o que veio a seguinte não era exatamente o que eu esperava. Lentamente ele pôs a garrafa de vinho em cima da mesa e pegou as chaves que lá estavam, havia uma expressão aterrorizantemente calma em seu rosto, ele passou por mim e fechou a porta atrás dele sem dizer uma palavra ou olhar para mim. Se eu não tivesse certeza sobre tudo que eu havia contado e de tudo que havia acontecido eu diria que Michael simplesmente estava saindo do meu apartamento como em um dia qualquer.

Talvez eu tenha ficado dois ou três minutos, talvez cinco, parada sem ter certeza sobre o que eu deveria pensar ou sem ter certeza sobre o que havia acontecido ali, sem chegar a nenhuma conclusão eu fui em direção ao chuveiro cansada demais para pensar se eu havia estragado minha relação de anos ou a traição que eu havia cometido à confiança que todos havia em mim, eu decidi apenas desabar e me deixar levar em uma longa noite de sono.

Eu tinha mais coisas sobre a recepção do casamento para acertar, mesmo que não fizesse ideia se ainda existia um casamento para ser realizado, como eu também estava temerosa em encontrar Michael e confirmar minhas suspeitas, eu estacionei meu carro em frente à casa dos meus pais, digamos que desde o início ali estava quase como um quartel general. Funcionários da empresa que iriam auxiliar no casamento estavam ali para discutir sobre uma porção de coisas e sobre a localização de tudo no jardim.

Quando eu entrei na casa foi realmente a última cena cujo eu esperava ver... De novo.

- Bella, filha, você chegou! – Renée se pôs de pé e me abraçou. – Michael já nos contou a novidade.

Eu senti o meu sangue virar gelo e não pude encarar a minha mãe, nem a Michael que estava sentado ao sofá, eu sentia seus olhos em mim. Foi naquele momento que eu me dei conta como eu ainda não havia pensado sobre a situação especificando pessoas, como por exemplo, minha mãe e meu pai. Eu não conseguia imaginar o quanto os dois estariam decepcionados. Mas se Michael havia contado a minha mãe porque havia aquele familiar tom de felicidade em sua voz? Eu me perguntei se alguma vez na vida eu já havia passado por tantas situações estranhas em sequência.

- Surpresa? – eu engasguei.

- Sim! Eu fico tão feliz que vocês estejam tão ansiosos para casar a ponto de adiantar uma semana. – então ela me abraçou mais uma vez e eu senti os pensamentos girarem na minha mente como em um furacão.

Há dois minutos eu não sabia ao menos se ainda existiria um casamento e agora "_nós"_havíamos adiantado o casamento em uma semana? Que porcaria estava acontecendo, afinal?

- Renée disse que achava possível que façamos tudo em uma semana, é claro com a ajuda de Alice. Não é incrível, querida? – ele sorriu e eu não pude evitar deixar com ele visse a raiva que flamejava nos meus olhos. – Mas infelizmente agora eu vou ter que ir ao escritório, há muita coisa a ser feita.

Ele beijou minha bochecha a caminho da porta e abraçou minha mãe que o olhava com brilho nos olhos. Eu poderia ter lhe desferido um tapa se não estivesse ainda tão sem reação.

O que ele estava tentando fazer? Punir-me pelo o que eu fiz? Ter certeza que eu não iria fugir? Ambos? Eu nunca desejei tanto voltar no tempo onde essa confusão não existisse.

- Bella? Vamos, já que vocês dois são apressadinhos nós temos que trabalhar em dobro, eu tenho que ligar para Alice. Mas não fique parada aí, o professor chegou, a propósito ele é muito bonito, aprecie, mas apenas aprecie, querida. Ele está no jardim, vá até lá enquanto eu falo com Alice.

Então ela saiu provavelmente discando o número de Alice. Às vezes eu me perguntava se Alice não era filha da minha mãe.

Eu respirei fundo e fui em direção ao jardim sem ter certeza o que eu faria ainda. Não era justo que eu deixasse Michael me manipular daquela forma, mas a ponta de culpa me puxava para baixo tentando me convencer que não era justo, exatamente da mesma forma como não foi justo o que eu havia feito com ele.

Muita bagunça em pouco tempo e eu ainda teria _isso,_ aprender a dançar para um casamento que eu começava a ponderar se aconteceria. Como as coisas estavam indo bem...

Havia um homem de costas para mim perto da minha antiga casa da árvore, provavelmente deveria ser o professor.

- Oi. – eu disse em um pouco ácida.

O homem virou-se, ele trajava calça jeans, uma blusa azul clara e uma jaqueta por cima e eu reconhecia muito bem aquele rosto. Eu tive vontade de sair correndo e gritando, mas o chão havia sumido sob meus pés, minhas pernas amoleceram. Isso não era possível, só poderia ser algum tipo de piada, uma piada de péssimo gosto. Será que Michael tinha chegado há esse ponto?

Havia espanto na expressão de Edward também, mas por algum motivo ele sorriu.

- Bella.

Eu estava sendo perseguida?

- Uau, eu não esperava te encontrar, hã, você é uma das madrinhas da noiva cujo Renée citou?

Então eu entendi o sorriso.

- Eu sou a noiva. – e foram as únicas palavras que eu fui capaz de dizer.

Terror e surpresa se espalharam pelo rosto dele e eu podia ver que agora ele entendia a situação. Seria isso algum tipo punição do destino? Meu Deus, por que eu sai da cama hoje?

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Edward? – minha voz saiu quase esganiçada.

- Eu sou o professor de dança dos noivos e convidados do casamento. – ele disse com desapontamento na voz parecendo se dar conta do que realmente acontecia.

- Como? Eu pensei que você trabalhasse em Seattle, naquele clube!

Talvez seja o karma me estapeando agora.

- Eu trabalho, mas há alguns dias atrás eu recebi uma ligação do Emmett falando sobre um emprego dando aulas de dança para os noivos e alguns convidados para um casamento.

- Não foi Michael que te contratou?

- Michael? Quem?

- Sim, meu noivo, eu acho ao menos.

- Você acha?

- Sim, é uma longa história, ele já sabe de tudo sobre a viagem e eu pensei que... – eu passei as mãos sob meu cabelo e enterrei meu rosto nelas em seguida. – Isso só pode ser alguma brincadeira.

- Eu não entendo. – eu mais ou menos podia apostar como ele estava se sentindo.

- Bella! Você já conheceu Edward? Ele não é um amor? Oh, olá, Edward. – Renée vinha na nossa direção. – Querida, você está se sentindo bem, parece um pouco pálida?

- Eu estou. – limpei a garganta. – Eu estou me sentindo bem.

- Tudo bem, então, Edward infelizmente Michael não pode ficar hoje, então eu acho que você pode começar a aula apenas com Bella. E eu acho que você vai ter mais trabalho com ela, de qualquer forma. – ela sussurrou a última parte e riu, ele sorriu desanimado.

A tarde a seguir foi uma das mais estranhas de toda minha vida, pouco tempo depois Renée saiu falando ao celular alguma coisa sobre vestidos e parentes que ela não tinha certeza se tinha convidado sorrindo gentilmente sussurrando um ' com licença'.

Fui até meu quarto troquei de roupa, quando eu cheguei até o salão onde eu costumava ter aulas de balé quando pequena ( .edu/Images/intramurals/facility/dance_ ), Edward também já havia se trocado. Estávamos desconfortáveis até eu pisar no pé dele e explodirmos em risos, acho que naquele momento riamos além da minha falta de habilidade para a dança, riamos de uma situação ridiculamente "impossível" em que estávamos, foi um momento de compreensão mutua.

Edward tinha um sorriso de tirar o fôlego e uma enorme paciência para ensinar. E assim a aula seguiu, rimos das histórias que ele contava de alguns alunos, ou quando uma senhora de setenta anos que fazia aulas para o casamento do filho passou a mão no bumbum dele.

- Sem chance! – eu esbravejei rindo.

Estávamos em um intervalo sentados ao chão de carvalho encostados a parede.

- Totalmente verdade.

- E o que você fez?

- Eu dei meu telefone a ela e pedi que ela _me ligasse talvez_. – ele disse em um tom de voz sério, eu o encarei arqueando uma sobrancelha e rindo.

- Definitivamente sem chance. – eu disse sem fôlego.

- Não, não, eu fiquei parado como uma estatua sem reação alguma, mas depois eu ri.

Eu recuperei o fôlego. Talvez essa fosse uma boa hora para tocar no _assunto_.

- Edward?

- Hm?

- Sinto muito por... – eu limpei a garganta. – Por aquela noite, em geral.

- É, eu também. – ele franziu o cenho. – Eu sinto muito, por você sabe... Eu me deixei levar, você estava bêbada, não foi certo.

- Não, não foi minha culpa também.

- O passado está no passado, nós podemos ser amigos...

Eu senti um incomodo.

- É claro, eu gosto das suas histórias de senhoras... – limpei a garganta. – Soltinhas.

- Você é estranha. – Edward franziu o nariz.

- É, eu acho que sim. Amigos? – eu estendi a mão.

- Amigos. – ele assentiu e apertou minha mão. – Tudo bem, agora vamos voltar para a aula, alguém precisa aprender a dançar.

- Eu sei, você dança muito mal.

Finalizamos a aula, eu realmente havia me divertido, Edward é um ótimo professor. Pouco tempo depois de chegar em casa eu recebi uma ligação de Alice, conversamos um pouco sobre Rosalie, ela ainda não havia conseguido arrancar nada dela e agora ela havia tomado duas coisas como desafio, conseguir organizar o casamento até sábado e arrancar a verdade, seja lá qual essa seja de Rosalie. Eu decidi não mencionar a situação com Michael ou a com Edward.

Havia um recado de Michael na secretária eletrônica, eu não retornei ou deixei uma mensagem para ele, eu já havia tido minha dose diária dessa confusão com ele por hoje. Durante a noite eu acabei sonhando com _aquela_ noite em Seattle...

_O beijo era intenso, a sensação de Edward me mantendo em seus braços era como um sonho, além da consciência da excitação eu sentia que eu estava__**segura**__. Lentamente eu tirei a blusa de Edward, ele tinha um corpo de medidas perfeitas, suas medidas eram como as de uma estátua esculpida em mármore, adequadas a ele. Minhas mãos percorreram de suas costas até seu peito descendo até sua barriga e lentamente até o cós da calça onde o volume da sua excitação era aparente. Edward me encarava hipnotizado, seus olhos verdes estavam tão negros quanto piche acompanhando cada movimento que eu fazia._

_Suas mãos foram firmes ao irem até minha cintura e me puxar mais próxima a ele, as mãos dele penetraram minha blusa, eu senti o choque quando suas mãos tocaram a minha pele desnuda. Minha blusa foi retirada. As mãos dele desceram até a barra do meu jeans e ele me beijou de maneira surpreendentemente doce antes de tirá-lo._

_Nós sabíamos que no ritmo em que estávamos nenhum dos dois aguentariam por muito tempo naquele jogo. Ele se posicionou sobre mim beijando o vão do meu pescoço enquanto eu desabotoava seu jeans, a barba dele por fazer me fez cócegas e Edward acompanhou meu riso._

_Ele olhava em meus olhos no momento em que deslizou para dentro de mim e eu tive a certeza de que queria aquilo._

_Ambos estávamos ofegantes, eu me recusei a pensar em qualquer coisa logo após a explosão de nossos corpos chegando a um ápice de prazer. Edward estava ao meu lado, seus braços envolviam minha cintura, ele parecia sonolento, os olhos angelicalmente verdes estavam fechados e ele tinha uma expressão tranquila no rosto._

_**O que eu fiz?**__Um sentimento repentino de desespero tomou conta de mim, puxei minhas roupas tentando ser sútil movendo levemente as mãos de Edward para longe da minha cintura. Vesti-me o mais depressa que eu pude, quando eu abri a porta do carro seus olhos se elevaram até mim em uma expressão confusa, eu não pude aguentar a vergonha, a vergonha de ter feito o que eu fiz, na situação em que eu estava. A vergonha de estar fugindo na calada da noite sem me dignar a me despedir, então eu corri, eu baixei a cabeça e corri o mais depressa que eu pude esperando que toda aquela vergonha de mim mesma ficasse pelo caminho, mas ela não ficou._

Chovia forte lá fora, eu acordei ofegante com as palavras de Edward ressoando em minha mente, mas como o passado poderia ficar para trás quando ele te atormentava até mesmo durante a noite?

Horas mais tarde eu sai para almoçar com Renée e Rosalie. O assunto central? O casamento, de novo, é claro. Quando eu cheguei ao salão Edward estava sentado no chão concentrado em algo que estava ouvindo no iPod, eu me aproximei com o máximo de cautela possível para que ele não percebesse minha presença. Lentamente eu deslizei para o lado dele.

- Então! – eu falei com a voz em três níveis acima do normal.

Edward nem sequer mudou o ritmo da respiração, ele virou o rosto lentamente e riu.

- Sem graça. – eu cruzei os braços fazendo uma péssima interpretação de uma criança com raiva.

- Desculpa Bella, mas você não foi muito sútil fugindo da chuva e abrindo a porta amaldiçoando a raiz da árvore em que você parece ter tropeçado.

- Apenas um pequeno detalhe. Mas o que você estava ouvindo?

- Clair de Lune.

- Debussy... – eu disse automaticamente.

- Você conhece?

Edward franzia a sobrancelha.

- Sim. Quando eu era criança minha mãe me colocou em aulas de piano, mas não deu muito certo. – eu levantei.

- Vocês ainda tem um piano?

- É claro, por quê?

- Talvez eu possa te mostrar algo, então.

Edward tocava divinamente, seus dedos deslizavam sob as teclas do piano com devoção, lembrava-me do modo como eu trava um livro. A chuva permanecia em contraste com a música, sublime.

Infelizmente algo lembrou a Edward que nós ainda tínhamos que ter aulas, então acabamos voltando ao salão rindo e fugindo da chuva durante o trajeto.

Felizmente ou infelizmente eu estava vagarosa e dolorosamente, para Edward na maior parte do tempo, progredindo. No dia seguinte eu continuava a ignorar Michael, Edward havia me contado que ele estava tendo aulas, em horários diferentes por causa do trabalho, com Tanya, essa era a única coisa concreta que eu estava sabendo sobre ele nos últimos tempos.

No dia seguinte ainda chovia, então eu e Edward decidimos ir tomar chocolate em um lugar que ele aparentemente havia descoberto enquanto andava sozinho pela cidade em um desses dias. O local era aconchegante, com uma decoração de madeira, ele realmente havia feito uma ótima descoberta.

- Onde seus pais vivem? – eu disse levando a xicara aos lábios.

- Forks. Eles nunca se interessaram em sair de lá, meu Carlisle é médico e Esme decoradora, eles se conheceram bem cedo.

- E como eles são?

- Os dois são ótimas pessoas, Esme mais gentil que eu conheci na minha vida inteira e Carlisle tem um coração muito bondoso, eu realmente tive muita sorte que os dois aparecessem na minha vida.

Eu franzi o cenho.

- Meus pais _biológicos_ morreram quando eu era um bebê e meus pais me adotaram com poucas semanas de vida, eu mal consigo imaginar como minha vida seria se eu não os tivesse encontrado, para falar a verdade.

Os olhos de Edward brilhar enquanto falava, era obvia a paixão que ele tinha pela família.

- Você não tem irmãos? Ou irmãs?

- Não, mas Emmett foi como um irmão para mim, para falar a verdade.

Eu sorri.

- Ele é realmente um cara muito legal.

- E os seus pais?

- Bem, eu acho que você viu como Renée é. – eu sorri. – Para falar a verdade eu sou realmente mais como Charlie.

- Onde ele está?

- Viajando, ele vai chegar à sexta a tempo para o... Casamento. - eu engoli seco.

Edward parecia pretender falar algo, mas eu nunca soube o que era.

- Edward! – uma mulher muito bonita, entrava na cafeteria um pouco molhada da chuva, seu rosto era familiar, não levaram mais do que cinco segundos para que eu percebesse quem era... Tanya.

- Tanya. Fugindo da chuva? – Edward levantou-se e a abraçou.

- Definitivamente, essa cidade é um pouquinho chuvosa.

- Você precisa ver Forks.

- Hm, eu acho que vou ficar com locais menos úmidos daqui para frente.

Daqui para frente? Ela deveria começar a partir de agora.

- Mas, Edward, nós estamos sendo rudes...

Finalmente alguém havia percebido que eu não precisava que eles jogassem a sua intimidade no meu rosto, quer dizer, olha esses dois...

_Isabella! Assista a si mesmo, o que raios você está pensando?_ Um resquício de razão ressoou na minha mente.

- Bella? – Edward falou procurando pela minha atenção.

Os dois me encaravam e eu tinha a impressão de ter perdido algo.

- Hm? Oh, perdão, eu estava... Pensando.

- Tudo bem, Bella essa é Tanya, Tanya essa é Bella. – ele nos introduziu.

- É um prazer finalmente conhecer você. – ela estendeu a mão e eu apertei.

- Eu posso dizer o mesmo. – eu forcei um sorriso. – Como estão indo as aulas?

Eu a senti hesitar.

- Bem. E pelo que Edward conta a de vocês estão indo muito bem.

Ele estava comentando sobre as nossas aulas com ela? Por Deus, o que eu sou? Uma adolescente agora?

- Bem, eu só vim pegar um café e eu estou deixando vocês sozinhas crianças. A gente se vê depois, Edward e Bella, foi um prazer. – a verdade com que as palavras dela ressoaram fez com que eu desejasse bater a cabeça repetida vezes na mesa.

Ela me deu uma piscadela de cumplicidade quando saia do local. Eu franzi o cenho, _oh não, não,__**não mesmo**__. _

Tanya estava achando que eu e Edward... Eu e ele estávamos tendo algo? Ele é apenas o meu amigo e o que aconteceu naquela viagem, bem, havia permanecido naquela viagem. Mas não estava eu sonhando com isso? E eu... Tive um ataque de ciúmes agora a pouco? Não, não, isso não é possível. Sem chance.

Eu só posso estar ficando louca definitivamente louca. Talvez eu possa ligar para Alice agora e pedir que ela me interne.

- Bella, está tudo bem?

- É claro, está tudo perfeitamente bem, está tudo okay. – eu menti.

E novamente durante todo um dia eu tive pensamentos perturbando minha mente, estar de férias estava começando a me matar aos poucos. Eu nunca pensei que estaria tão ansiosa para ter uma quantidade absurda de projetos para analisar, qualquer coisa que tirasse o atual foco dos meus pensamentos.

Eu disquei o primeiro número que veio a minha mente, Michael. Depois de chamar repetidas vezes foi direto para a caixa de mensagens, não deixei nenhum recado, eu não fazia ideia do que diria a ele nem mesmo se ele atendesse. E então eu senti a confusão na minha mente aumentar.

Disquei o número de Rosalie mais rápido do que eu pude pensar em um por que.

- Hey Bella. – ela atendeu depois do segundo toque.

- Oi, Rose. Onde você está?

- Em casa, por quê? Está tudo bem?

- Como está o Emmett?

- Bem, ele está trabalhando até mais tarde hoje no escritório. Bella está tudo bem?

Eu respirei fundo, eu deveria estar soando desesperada, péssima hora para ser um livro aberto, Bella, péssima hora.

- Eu estava pensando se você não queria ver um filme, ou algo assim.

- Daqui a quinze minutos eu chego ai.

- Tudo bem. Eu te espero.

Vinte minutos depois estávamos sentadas no sofá olhando uma para a outra sem emitir uma palavra desde que ela havia chegado. Talvez pelo ponto que eu havia ligado desesperada para ela acho que Rosalie esperava que _eu_ começasse a falar algo.

- Por que você não bebeu naquela noite? – eu cortei o silêncio.

- Por um acaso você é a enviada especial da Alice agora?

- Não, confie em mim, se eu fosse à enviada especial da Alice nesse momento ela estaria atrás do sofá para no momento que você falasse a verdade ela saltasse gritando 'AHA eu sempre soube!'. – nós duas rimos. – Pode confiar ela deve estar jantando com Jasper.

- Tudo bem. Talvez seja porque eu estou meio que grávida. – ela encarava o carpete.

Algum tempo se passou até que eu conseguisse dispersar um pouco do choque.

- Alice, eu consegui! – eu gritei por cima do ombro em direção a cozinha e observei Rosalie levantar o olhar até mim com uma expressão assustada.

Eu ri e fui até onde ela estava sentada a abraçando.

- Perdão pela piada, mas eu não consegui evitar. E parabéns, Rose! Por que você não nos contou antes?

- Você é realmente sem graça, Isabella. E talvez seja porque ninguém sabe ainda e porque talvez e apenas talvez eu esteja morrendo de medo e talvez eu nunca tenha admitido isso.

- Medo, Rose? Eu pensei que a louca aqui fosse eu, mas eu estou começando a rever o conceito.

- O que? Esquece. Eu não sei como o Emmett vai reagir e se ele não quiser? E se ele ficar bravo? E se eu for uma péssima mãe, Bella?

- Ok, Rose, para. Primeiro de tudo, o Emmett te ama, e tenho certeza que ele vai explodir fogos de artifício quando souber. E você sempre quis ter um filho, você vai ser uma mãe maravilhosa, eu sei disso, agora pare de agir como boba, tudo bem?

Ela me abraçou, Rosalie assustada era algo raro de se ver, mas eu sabia que ela logo voltaria ao seu normal.

- Então, agora você pode me contar o que raios houve?

Eu respirei fundo. _Isso vai ser difícil,_ foi meu último pensamento antes de começar a falar. Tudo acabou sendo surpreendentemente fácil, eu contei como tudo aconteceu e tudo que estava acontecendo e bagunça humana em que eu havia me transformado.

E quando eu esperei que ela me passasse algum sermão a única coisa que ela disse foi:

- Bem, eu acho que Alice vai ficar bem brava por não saber de todos os atuais segredos.

**EPOV**

As coisas que Tanya havia me dito noite passada ainda estavam presas na minha mente e talvez eu já suspeitasse disso há algum tempo e algum tempo seria desde a tarde em que eu ela havia esbarrado em mim e durante toda a semana a certeza foi se fortalecendo a cada vez que nós tínhamos uma conversa. Miseravelmente apaixonado por ela, mas isso não aconteceria e eu tinha o lembrete em mãos.

Ontem Tanya havia ido até o pequeno apartamento em que eu estava ficando para me entregar o anel de noivado de Bella. No sábado a noite ela havia jogado a aliança no chão e por sorte um dos bartenders acharam e Tanya achou que ele fosse bem familiar, como eu havia chegado aqui primeiro ela trouxe até mim.

Eu ouvi Bella subir os poucos degraus do estúdio e surgindo na porta de vidro, enfiei o anel no bolso. Ela tinha uma expressão diferente no rosto hoje, nos dias anteriores ela abria um sorriso largo quando passava pela porta e eu via um brilho diferente nela, mas não hoje.

- Bella. – eu sorri.

- Oi. – ela franziu o cenho.

Eu peguei o anel dentro do bolso e o estendi a ela o pondo na palma da minha mão.

- Naquela noite você esqueceu. Alguém no club achou e Tanya achou familiar e trouxe para que eu visse.

- Tanya... – ela disse e eu não compreendi. – Diga obrigada a ela por mim, por favor.

Desde o café durante a tarde quando Tanya apareceu Bella vinha agindo de forma estranha e agora quando eu havia tocado no nome dela ela estava agindo de maneira estranha novamente. Estava quase evidente o que estava acontecendo, provavelmente ela estava com ciúmes de Michael tendo aulas com Tanya.

- Está tudo bem? – eu perguntei.

- Toda essa coisa de casamento tem sido...

- Estressante?

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, ela chacoalhou a cabeça logo em seguida.

- Não, exatamente, mas também.

- Você está com _medo_? – eu perguntei a ela.

Ela andava de forma desconfortável pelo salão, mas abruptamente parou.

- O que? – ela disse cética.

- Você está agindo como alguns caras que eu conheço Bella. – eu sentei-me perto de uma das janelas. – Você está com medo de casar, apenas relaxe.

Eu não parecia ser o único a não acreditar nas minhas palavras, o queixo dela pendia.

Bella fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, travou o maxilar, e então ela saiu porta a fora como se estivesse pronta para matar alguém e eu sabia bem quem ela adoraria matar agora.

Ótimo, Edward, ótimo, _**mesmo**_.

Meu celular tocou dentro da mochila com minhas coisas apoiada na parede.

Aceitei a chamada.

- Tanya, oi. – minha voz ainda soava decepcionada.

- Edward, você pode falar agora? – a voz dela estava falha.

- Sim, o que houve?

Tanya me contou a última coisa que eu esperava ouvir no momento, eu senti meu sangue ferver nas veias. Ela contou sobre todos os dias em que teve aulas com o_noivo_ de Bella, ele vinha tentando passar dos limites da relação professora e aluno nas últimas aulas e aparentemente hoje havia tentado quebrar todos eles. Isso não era uma coisa muito rara de acontecer, mas dessa vez era muito diferente.

- Edward, você não pode deixar esse canalha casar com a Bella! Ela não merece ter isso como marido.

- Tanya, ela ama ele. Eu não posso deixar que ela sofra.

- Mas claramente _ele_ não a ama, se ela se casar com ele vai ser bem pior.

- Eu vou dar um jeito nisso, eu não vou deixar que esse idiota a machuque. E Tanya, está tudo bem com você?

- Sim, nada que um chute e um tapa não o fizesse reconhecer qual o lugar dele, não se preocupe. Mas o que _você_ vai fazer?

- Vocês estavam tendo aulas na casa dele, certo?

- Sim, mas...

- Ok, obrigada, Tanya você é uma boa amiga, eu te ligo depois.

- Edward, o que... – eu encerrei a chamada antes que ela tivesse a chance de terminar a frase.

Alguns dias atrás eu havia dado uma carona a Tanya até a casa dele e eu ainda lembrava o caminho perfeitamente.

Meia hora depois eu estava em frente à casa de Michael, uma senhora que aparentava ser a empregada abriu a porta. Eu ainda sentia meus músculos se tencionando, eu não conseguia ver nada eu só conseguia sentir a raiva que aumentava mais e mais. Dois minutos depois que a senhora saiu para chamá-lo ele apareceu descendo as escadas, ele não era muito alto ou muito forte, se eu o visse na rua certamente julgaria que ele era um garoto na faculdade.

- Você é o Michael? – eu andei em direção a ele.

- Sou e quem você é?

O momento em que ele desceu o último degrau foi o momento em que eu cheguei perto dele o suficiente para segurá-lo pelo colarinho e o jogar contra a parede.

- Eu vim aqui para de dar um recado simples e eu espero, para o seu bem, que você entenda rápido. Se você alguma vez na vida machucar a Bella de alguma forma, eu juro que eu te encontrarei onde eu tiver que encontrar e você vai desejar não ter nascido para fazer seja lá o que você fez. E a proposito, nunca mais chegue perto da Tanya, seu idiota.

Eu o larguei e dei as costas indo em direção à porta.

- Você acha que pode vir até a minha casa e me ameaçar dessa forma e simplesmente sair? – eu ouvi a voz dele logo atrás de mim, eu me virei para ele e antes que eu percebesse a mão fechada em punho entrou em colisão com o meu nariz.

Antes de pensar em fazer qualquer outra coisa eu automaticamente desferi um golpe na face dele, o impacto o fez cair no chão.

Eu sai sem olhar para trás ou me importar com o grito de espanto da senhora ao ver o seu patrão nocauteado. Não consegui sentir a dor mesmo que eu tivesse consciência que o meu nariz sangrava, eu só conseguia sentir a satisfação de ter feito o que eu sabia que deveria ser feito.

**BPOV**

Agindo como alguns caras que ele conhece, então é assim? Então eu sou para Edward apenas como mais um dos _caras_ que ele conhece? Que raios ele pensa que é? Um dia inteiro já havia se passado, mas nada conseguia tirar da minha cabeça as palavras dele e Deus sabe quantas vezes indo para aquele salão eu parei em meio ao jardim e me peguei praguejando para o vento.

Respirei fundo e abri a porta de vidro decidida a entrar de cabeça erguida, seria minha última aula com ele, então eu nunca mais teria que o ver na vida, amanhã há esse horário eu seria uma mulher casada. Uma mulher casada. Nunca mais o ver. Eu perdi o fôlego.

Empurrei a porta e entrei o mais depressa que minhas pernas permitiam, Edward estava perto de um aparelho de som. Inicialmente seus olhos levantaram-se cheios de orgulho, mas então tão rápido como eu quase não consegui perceber seu olhar estava preocupado e eu podia sentir que ele correria em direção a mim perguntando o que havia ocorrido me recompus antes que isso acontecesse.

Edward voltou para o aparelho de som e pressionou uma tecla e a música ressoou pelo local.

Eu soltei tudo que tinha em mãos no chão, o olhar dele era muito próximo com o daquela noite, mas dessa vez havia algo mais além da ferocidade, tristeza.

- Não pense, dance. – eu senti meu corpo se arrepiar.

Então eu entendi perfeitamente o significado da palavra instinto. Estávamos um em frente ao outro mantendo um intenso olhar. Edward se aproximou lentamente, talvez aquela fosse à sensação da presa sendo encurralada, o olhar era penetrante, não havia maneira de se mover, não que eu pretendesse.

Edward chegou próximo suficiente para me fazer ter a sensação de que ele me tocava, mesmo não o fazendo. Seu rosto estava em frente ao meu, o lado esquerdo da sua face estava machucado, vagarosamente eu elevei minhas mãos até seu rosto e antes que eu o tocasse suas mãos se envolveram na minha cintura, então ele fez com que minha perna esquerda recuasse fazendo a dele avançar, era uma sensação engraçada de estar patinando. Nós paramos ao mesmo tempo e nos separamos, eu toquei o braço esquerdo dele com minha mão esquerda, Edward guiou minha mão direita até seu braço direito, eu os segurei firme e ele os elevou até a altura do peito como se nossos braços se fundissem em um só.

Minhas mãos foram até o meu pescoço e em fração de segundos, Edward havia deslizado para trás de mim fazendo com que eu me virasse de frente para ele. Suas mãos levaram minha coxa a se apoiar na dele, seu polegar traçou a linha da minha face levemente fazendo com que eu inconscientemente fechasse os olhos e deixasse a cabeça pender pra trás, eu deslizei minha perna antes apoiada na perna de Edward em direção ao chão, eu apoiei o pé de forma errada fazendo com que ele deslizasse, meus olhos se apertaram e eu tentei ficar pronta para ir de encontro ao chão, mas o braço de Edward em torno da minha cintura me manteve em um ângulo de noventa graus, eu sentia a perna dele apoiar minha coluna. Seu corpo se inclinou em direção ao meu, seu rosto se aproximava cada vez mais eu me perguntei se ele se afastaria quando nossos lábios se tocaram, então eu não fui capaz de manter qualquer outro pensamento que não fosse desfrutar o momento. Era um beijo doloroso, como um beijo de despedida. _Despedida? Não!_

Edward interrompeu o beijo e ainda com os olhos fechados ele mantinha uma expressão de dor, como se um punhal estivesse sendo cravado no seu peito ele tinha a linha dos lábios tremendo. Eu busquei seus lábios, mas antes de chegar até eles Edward recuou.

- Nós não podemos. – ele dizia cada espaçadamente, como se... como se tentasse se convencer disso.

- Eu não... – Edward me interrompeu me erguendo novamente e indo em direção à porta.

- Você tem que ir lá e casar com ele.

E com essas palavras ele se foi, eu queria ter gritado com ele, pedido para que ele não me deixasse, mas tudo que eu consegui fazer foi sentar e chorar, chorar pela confusão que eu havia me metido chorar por não ter coragem suficiente, chorar por ver o homem que eu descobrira que amava estar saindo pela porta.

No dia anterior Renée havia feito um jantar comemorativo para Charlie que havia chegado depois de uma longa viagem de negócios. Ela e Michael pousaram como um casal feliz e sem problemas quando Bella sabia que eles não eram mais um casal há muito tempo há anos atrás quando ela havia perdido o bebê, o motivo pelo qual eles haviam ficado noivos, ela nunca havia se permitido admitir isso, mas agora nada importava mais.

A manhã havia sido mórbida para ela, Bella teve dois ou três minutos de felicidade quando Rosalie contou que durante a noite passada havia contado tudo a Emmett e que ele quase levou a casa a baixo de tamanha felicidade. É claro, ela havia contado tudo a Alice também, Rosalie contou aos risos sobre a reação de Alice, mas no fim havia ela havia esquecido quando se deu conta de que seria 'tia'.

As horas passaram e Alice, Rosalie e Charlie haviam vindo com Bella na limusine. Fazia dez minutos que ela havia pedido algum tempo sozinha e agora Bella estava sentada em uma luxuosa limusine em frente a grande e escultural Catedral Nacional de Washington, seu exterior causava suspiros de admiração em quem visse a imagem do local. Mesmo ela que já havia estado ali diversas vezes ainda se pegava admirando a obra arquitetônica. Apesar dos anos, ela conservava a memória da primeira vez que estivera ali, dezenove anos atrás quando ela tinha quatro anos Charlie a levou até lá pela primeira vez. Por mais que Bella fosse apenas uma criança, a memória era inquestionavelmente clara para ela. Bella sorriu com a lembrança e não evitou o sentimento de saudades de uma infância tranquila e sem complicações, bem diferente da sua atual realidade.

Nesse momento o fascínio que ela havia sentido naquela primeira vez que se deparou com a catedral mal se comparava a extensão do medo que ela sentia no momento. Ela não estava nervosa como a maioria das noivas, ela se sentia um paradoxo ambulante, tentando pesar os pesares, sem muito sucesso já que o desespero já havia tomado conta da sua mente há algum tempo. A boa vontade de Bella a dominou por um alguns segundos, ela apertou o belo buquê de rosas em suas mãos e respirou fundo disposta a tomar uma decisão consciente, algo que ela realmente nunca teve a chance de fazê-lo como achou que faria.

A rua estava silenciosa, Bella ouvia os pensamentos gritarem na sua cabeça e a atormentarem quando ela ouviu o barulho da porta oposta da limusine ser aberta, ela sentiu o sangue congelar, teria Alice vindo ver se estava tudo bem? Ou mesmo Michael? _Por favor, não_, ela rezou baixinho. Bella levantou o olhar e sentiu o coração afundar, a imagem de Edward vestido em um terno era de tirar o fôlego, mas, além disso, o ver fazia com que o coração dela saltasse no peito. E Bella não era a única sem fôlego no local, Edward fixava seus grandes olhos verdes nos de Bella mesmo ofegante. Ele mal conseguia acreditar que havia chegado a tempo.

Os dois olhavam um para o outro com uma mistura de desespero e um brilho de felicidade nos olhos, e de repente nenhuma palavra seria suficiente para expressar o que se passava na cabeça dos dois.

Vendo Edward ali, Bella entrou em devaneios de um futuro. Por dois segundos ela conseguiu se ver entrando na igreja com Charlie ao lado segurando o seu braço e aqueles olhos verdes ansiosos e devotos a olhando fixamente com um sorriso nos lábios que sussurravam que não importava o que aconteceria ela estaria segura ao lado dele, a esperando no altar.

- Edward. – ela disse em meia uma profunda respiração.

- Perdão pelo terno, eu não tive tempo de tirar, eu tive que correr... – ele sacudiu a cabeça negativamente se policiando sobre rodeios. – Bella...

Edward desejou ter caído em si mais cedo para que tivesse tido tempo de trocar de roupa.

A voz dele soava como um arcanjo cantarolando, Bella esqueceu como respirar. Ele pousou levemente a mão na face direita de Bella, ela deixou a cabeça se apoiar na mão dele, era uma sensação boa de conforto, e esse foi tudo que ele precisava para continuar a falar.

- Eu sei que eu não tenho o direito de estar aqui hoje, mas eu simplesmente não posso, eu pensei que eu pudesse deixar você ser feliz e fazer sua escolha, eu pensei que estaria tudo bem para mim, mas eu não posso Bella, e eu sinto muito por ser incapaz de deixar o egoísmo de lado, mas eu não sou capaz de assistir você se casar com ele. E eu sei que nós não nos conhecemos há tanto tempo, mas eu não sinto como se isso fosse passar, eu sei que isso _não__vai_ passar.

Edward sentiu-se como se tivesse tirado um mundo de suas costas, o alivio dele era quase palpável. E pela primeira vez naquele dia os pensamentos de Bella não giravam a atormentando e deixando-a confusa, era tudo que ela precisava ouvir, então ela segurou a nuca dele e colou seus lábios com os dele, era um beijo cheio de felicidade. Edward segurava a cintura de Bella com firmeza, _eu nunca vou deixar você ir a lugar nenhum_.

Finalmente os deslumbres de Bella não eram mais apenas deslumbres, era um futuro que esperava por eles logo ali e ela podia afirmar isso com tanta destreza que apostaria sua vida nisso.

Bella beijava o rosto de Edward sorrindo, quando o corpo dele se tencionou repentinamente e seus lábios deixaram de se mover fazendo com que Bella abrisse os olhos, antes que ela pudesse questionar o que estava acontecendo, olhos cruéis a encaravam por baixo de uma máscara.

- Fiquem quietinhos, ou esses serão os últimos minutos de vida do amigo aqui. – um homem encapuzado pressionava a arma contra as costas de Edward mais forte.

O cérebro de Bella demorou alguns segundos até absorver a absurda situação.

- Eu quero que os dois saiam, e não tente nada, _baby_, ou você sabe... – ele sorria diabolicamente.

O homem encapuzado segurava o braço e ainda mantinha a arma pressionada contra as costas de Edward enquanto Bella deslizava para fora do carro. O assaltante gesticulou para que ela se mantivesse longe do carro e com as mãos espalmadas no ar.

- Ótimo. – enquanto Bella estava próxima à traseira do carro, o assaltante ia em direção à porta do motorista.

Os olhos de Edward se mantinham focados dizendo claramente _Não faça nada, tudo vai ficar bem._

Bella mal pôde registrar o que aconteceu a seguinte, o homem encapuzado empurrou Edward com a intenção de entrar no carro sem empecilhos, em um movimento brusco Edward enterrou a mão no bolso do terno a procura do celular, então tudo que pode ser ouvido a seguir foi o disparo e os pneus cantarolando enquanto a limusine se afastava.

O sangue escorria pelo asfalto e o zumbido do tiro ecoava pelo local, Bella correu instintivamente até Edward e o fato de suas pernas se moverem poderia ser considerado um milagre. Ela segurava a cabeça de Edward e as lágrimas pesadas rolavam pelo seu rosto.

- Edward, Edward. – sua voz saia nada mais que uma suplica. – Vai ficar tudo bem meu amor. Fique comigo tudo bem? Não durma.

Aqueles olhos verdes tinham algo se esvaindo deles, _vida._ Bella conseguia enxergar isso e Edward podia sentir. Podia sentir algo o puxando para baixo, cada vez mais forte, como um sono profundo que ele não podia impedir de dominá-lo.

- Eu te amo. – a voz dele não saiu mais do que um sussurro.

Assim a noiva com o vestido manchado de sangue bradava desesperadamente por ajuda assistindo a vida do amor da sua vida se dissipar-se, sem que ela ou ele pudessem se defender ou lutar, assistindo um futuro feliz se transformar em algo negro. Minutos atrás, Bella estava disposta a apostar sua vida em um futuro cheio de felicidade ao lado de Edward. Agora e só agora vivendo tal terrível situação, ela percebia que se perder significa o perder nada mais importava, nem mesmo a vida dela.

Dentro da igreja uma boca foi aberta em espanto ao se ouvir um grito desesperado.

Uma mão pressionada ao meu braço me acordou, dois segundos se passaram até que eu estivesse consciente do que estava acontecendo.

- Bella. – eu acariciei seu rosto levemente tentando a acordar.

Ela tinha uma expressão aflita no rosto, há muito tempo ela não tinha _os pesadelos_.

- Bella, meu amor, está tudo bem. – sua mão apertava meu braço cada vez mais forte, abruptamente ela abriu os olhos. Ela parecia um pouco desorientada até perceber minha presença ao seu lado, ela enterrou a cabeça em meu peito com lágrimas brotando nos olhos.

- Eu não sabia que você estava tão forte assim. – sorri tentando causar a mesma reação nela, mas ela estava assustada demais para conseguir sorrir. – Ei, está tudo bem, eu estou aqui, foi só um sonho ruim.

Ela levantou o olhar até meu rosto com uma expressão analítica e o rosto lavado pelas lágrimas.

Eu segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos e lentamente levei meus lábios até os dela em um beijo suave.

Ela suspirou, parecia estar se acalmando tomando consciência que nada de ruim havia acontecido, não de novo, ao menos. Já haviam se passado três anos desde o dia em que eu quase havia morrido e Bella quase se casado com outro, não exatamente nessa ordem. Estive em coma por um mês, foram semanas horríveis para Bella, ela havia ficado mais próxima dos meus pais durante esse período o que continuava até hoje. Logo após o ocorrido, os pesadelos eram mais frequentes e ela costumava acordar gritando, era a primeira vez em um longo tempo que as lembranças a atormentavam de novo. Estávamos casados há dois anos, uma vida calma e feliz em Seattle. Eu acariciei o ainda discreto volume na barriga de Bella, nosso bebê. Havíamos descoberto a gravidez a pouco menos de dois meses, eu não faço ideia de como um homem poderia ser mais feliz.

Eu a aninhei em meus braços.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum. – eu falei beijando o topo da sua cabeça.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu sei, eu te amo.

Então ela fechou os olhos e eu observei o anjo nos meus braços adormecer.

* * *

**Eu tirei a Karol R. ( ****_sweetsly), eu me inspirei em Times is running out para a penúltima cena, a imagem do lemon no carro para a primeira noite dos dois e um pouquinho de Stripper do The Soho Dolls que me deu a ideia do Edward ser um dançarino, sei que é meio sem muito nexo com a música, mas minha cabeça acabou dando uma volta maluca e resultou nisso.**

**Eu espero que você Karol, e todos os outros leitores, tenham gostado, foi escrita com bastante carinho, adorei as suas escolhas. **

**Então é isso ai, galera, vocês podem checar as outras o/s da brincadeira que eu posso garantir estão todas ótimas, deixem suas opiniões e perdão pelos pequenos sustos. **

**Até a próxima, beijos. **

**Thais.**


End file.
